


Tear In My Heart

by avabaker666



Category: South Park
Genre: 17 - Freeform, Birthday, Driving, Fluff, M/M, craigxtweek, creek - Freeform, its really fluffy you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avabaker666/pseuds/avabaker666
Summary: It's Tweeks 17th birthday and he and Craig go for a drive and reflect on their relationship
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Tear In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this oneshot I wrote a while ago but I hated it so I revised it to put on here.   
> It's so fluffy I almost threw up its to h a p p y  
> I COULD NOT ADD A FROZEN REFERENCE SORRY NOT SORRY  
> I know the ending is cheesy ok, but I told you it was super fucking fluffy

It was a hot summer evening in mid-August. Craig was driving home from Denver with Tweek in the passenger seat of his car. The pair sat in silence as some pop song came on the radio. It was Tweek's 17th birthday and he and Craig had gone on a short little trip to celebrate the occasion trip. It's not every day you turn 17. Craig absolutely loved driving and it didn't matter where they were going so long as Tweek was beside him. 

The pair of lovers had gotten up bright and early and headed into town to take a break from the stress of jobs and school, to just relax for a day and leave all their troubles behind and enjoy the city. Token and Clyde had a small surprise party planned for the day after, but today was just for the two boys. It was a long day of walking through the city, talking for hours on end, enjoying each other's company. Craig had picked up a side job in addition to his job at the coffee shop just so that he would have extra money to spoil his love on his special day, and to pay for an extra special surprise he had planned for later that night. 

A few weeks prior, Craig had told Clyde and Token about his plan to propose to Tweek on his birthday. "Are you really going to do it!!" Clyde said excitedly "yeah but I'm really bad at planning these things out, like candlelight and pulling of rings out" Craig replied "Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to us," Clyde said enthusiastically

Craig and Tweek had been dating for years now since they were 10 years old when one day at lunch Clyde accidentally exposed Craig's crush. " I bet if you paid attention to Bebe as much as you pay attention to whatever sale is going on at Taco Bell, she wouldn't have dumped you," Craig said with a smile. "Oh please Craig, I don't love tacos half as much as you love Tweek" Clyde replied without thinking. Tweek nearly choked on his coffee as Craig threatened to beat the shit out of Clyde. In truth, Tweek had liked him back but neither could find the words or courage to express their feelings to one another. 

My heart is my armor

He's the tear in my heart

He's a carver

He's a butcher with a smile

Cut me farther

Then I've ever been

It wasn't one single thing about him that Craig admired, it was all the little things that made Tweek, Tweek. The way no matter how long Craig had his shirt it always had the smell of a dark, rich cup of coffee, the way his light blonde hair curled around his neck and sparkled in the sunlight, his piercing emerald green eyes. The way he would wrinkle his nose when he laughed, the small gap between his front teeth that was only visible when he really smiled. His look of relief when Craig would calm him down after an anxiety attack, the way he would dance alone in the coffee shop after it had closed and it was only him dancing and using his broom as a microphone as he sang,

He's the tear in my heart

I'm alive

He's the tear in my heart

I'm on fire

He's the tear in my heart

Take me higher

Then I've ever been

It was all of these little moments and tiny quirks put together that made Stone-Cold Craig Tucker's heart melt, and he realized in these moments that he would do anything for this boy. He didn't know when it happened, or if there was a specific moment in time, but Craig Tucker was in love.

Now as they were driving back home the sun was setting, Craig cracked open another monster since they still had a ways to go back home and he didn't want to risk falling asleep. Normally Tweek would complain that "those energy drinks are bad for you and you shouldn't drink them so much all that caffeine is bad for you" to which Craig would often reply "your one to talk Tweeky" which was often followed by "yes, don't follow my example" but he was too sleepy to notice him crack the can open.

Craig looked over and noticed his lover drifting off to sleep to some shitty pop song on the radio. He reached over and turned the radio off before softly grabbed his hand careful not to wake him

You fell asleep in my car I drove the whole time

But that's okay I'll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine

I'm driving here I sit

Cursing my government

For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement

Craig drove the rest of the way back to his house where the two had planned on spending the night together, then carefully picked up the sleeping blonde boy careful not to wake him up but it didn't matter because as soon as he laid him down in bed, Tweek's eyes opened and he stood up and walked over to Craig and threw his arms around him. "thank you for the perfect birthday" Tweek smiled as he reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Craig's silky black hair as he stood up on his tiptoes and leaned in for a kiss. The moment their lips met the world and time itself seemed to stop around them. All he could hear was Craig's heart beating. The two had shared many kisses in the time they were dating, but every time felt like the first. As he pulled away he looked up at his boyfriend and softly said "I love you so much I could marry you right now" "Boy do I have the treat for you then" Craig said as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny black box and dropped down to one knee. "Tweek, I've never been one for romance, but from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one for me. We are like two peas in a pod, the yin to my yang, and my better half, you are everything I'm not. Before I met you I was so sure the perfect person didn't exist, and then there you were right in front of me. SO with that being said, Tweek Tweak, will you marry me?" Tweek was tearing up, and he enthusiastically nodded his head and then laughed and said "YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES"

The group chat was immediately informed with a picture of them kissing and Tweek showing off his ring with the caption "he said yes!"

A wave of tiredness fell over the pair and they laid in Craig's bed together, Tweek's head on Craig's chest. Once Tweek fell asleep Craig planted one last kiss on his head and fell asleep next to the love of his life. Craig had never felt happier in his life.

Sometimes you gotta bleed to know

That you're alive and have a soul

But it takes someone to come around

To show you how

He's the tear in my heart

I'm alive

He's the tear in my heart

I'm on fire

He's the tear in my heart

Take me higher

Then I've ever been


End file.
